


Mr. President

by cosmicjoong



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, shadow the hedge
Genre: Other, This Is STUPID, enjoy, idk what this is tbh, shadow the hedgehog game, sonic and donald trump, this is based on game grumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjoong/pseuds/cosmicjoong
Summary: Donald needs help from the blue hedgehog,
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Donald Trump
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mr. President

The world was coming down. It was falling into ruins. Shadow breathed deeply as he ran through the streets of Manhattan. What was going on? Why were the chaos emblems gone again? Why was he doing all the dirty work? 

The President sighed as he looked out the window of the White House. What has the world come to? Where were the heroes he needed? He covered his eyes as he wanted villainous creatures kill humans. 

The president turned his back to the window as he heard gunfire exploding. He hoped the men and women could help with these monsters. He hoped the hero he needed would come. 

The president sighed as he took the small 4x3 picture, studying it. He wished iit was like old times again. Where was the heroes the world needed? He needed to find the man that would save everyone. The man that could do everything.

“Mr. President, you have a visitor,” the president looked up as he made eye contact with his secretary. “Send them in,” he said as she nodded. She left the door open as he heard a familiar voice say thanks. The president placed the picture on his desk as he looked up, gasping. 

“Sonic!” The president yelled as he ran to the blue hedgehog. “Donald!” Sonic smiled. He picked up the president as he spun him around, hugging him tightly. “It really has been forever, huh?” Sonic chuckled “It has, you look so good now!” Donald yelled. “You do too, I can’t believe you’re the president of the United States. That blows my mind!” Sonic smiled. 

‘I know, it’s very crazy I am here,” Donald smiled. “How old are you now?” Sonic asked. “I am 38, you?” Donald asked. “I am 39,” Sonic laughed. “Wow, you aged, huh?” Donald chuckled. “I guess so,” Sonic chuckled.

The blue hedgehog’s face turned into a puzzled look. He reached down onto the desk as he grabbed the picture off the desk, looking at it. He chuckled as the picture was of him, Donald, Amy, Tails, and Shadow. The group was inseparable at one point. They were the best of friends. Donald was the only one that went off to somewhere different. He went to the U.S. and left his home in Paris.

He built a business empire and appeared on many shows. The man soon ran for president and wished to make America Great Again. This was his slogan. This was the slogan the world loved. The man could win over many of the hearts; he could win over an entire country as he won for presidency. He now had a duty to help the world.

“You left without a word. This was the last interaction we had. Prom was 20 years ago, why did you leave?” The hedgehog asked. His ears moved in a downward position as he felt embarrassment and hurt surface. He missed his best friend. He missed the person he cherished.

Donald remembered vividly at the way Amy eyed Sonic. He remembered the way the girl called herself Sonic’s girlfriend. The entire school cherished the popular hedgehog. Donald remembered the weird pulses of anger he got when Sonic would kiss Amy. He knew that Sonic couldn’t possibly love Sonic. How could he? How could he love just a girl who wanted him for his status?

“I had to leave, I needed to,” Donald sighed as he turned back to the window. The damage had gotten worse in the minutes before him, and Sonic had rekindled. “We can talk about this later. Please, just help my troops and save our people. It’s all I can ask of you,” Donald said.

Sonic took a deep breath as he eyed the man’s back. Why was Donald acting this way? Why was the person he loved so cold to him in times of need and warmth? Sonic needed him. Why couldn’t Donald see that? 

Sonic walked behind Donald’s desk as his white-gloved hand took Donald’s orange, tanned hand. They needed each other more than they knew. Donald was too afraid to admit it. Sonic was fully vulnerable and open to the president. 

President. The word made a gear turn in Sonic’s head. His best friend wasn’t a high school teen anymore. He was a man. He was a protector. Sonic was a protector. The two grew up to be things they probably didn’t think would happen under past circumstances. He needed to do the task Donald had asked of him. Maybe that could help rekindle a friendship.

“Please Sonic, look at my people dying. If it was me or Amy out there you would save us. Why can’t you save the people I align myself with?” Donald said as he pulled his hand away from Sonic’s. “I will Donald. Promise me we’ll talk about us afterwards,” Sonic said as he turned around and exiting the office. 

“I can’t promise anything Sonny,” Donald sighed as he sat down at the desk. The feelings pooled in his stomach. How could he possibly fall for his friend? How could he fall for earth's protector?

~

Sonic yelled as he jumped onto the roof. He powered up as his body turned into a lightning speed of a blue circle. He felt his energy pulse as he went forward, running through enemies. The hedgehog felt the energy of peace and restoration flow through him. Suddenly he yelled as he landed on his butt, the blue ball now back into his hedgehog form.

“I assume you are looking for this?” Sonic looked up as he saw Shadow. Shadow smirked as he held the chaos emerald in his hand. Sonic grunted as he rubbed his head. “You don’t belong here,” Sonic said. “Oh really? Dr. Robotnik has paid me to get this and kill you.” He said.


End file.
